


The Less I Know The Better

by sofia_writes_fics



Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hurt, Incest, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Multi, Pain, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Sad, Saudade, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: This series is about the terrible life of Douxie with a lot of hurt and angst. Please read tags carefully before reading as it might be triggering to some readers. Don't like, don't read. Thanks."I was doing fine without ya,"
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048000
Kudos: 4





	The Less I Know The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Douxie had inquiries for the future and it backfired. He knew it was too good to be true.

All of it was the same. The work for Merlin, the funny conversations with friends, the same old stuff. He wanted a little adventure. But if he had got that, he would take it for granted. He already has. He feels as if, for the lack of love and support from Merlin, the mundane of his life was to make up for that. He would always talk to his friends, do wizard stuff and then the day was done. It all seemed to disappear so quickly. 

Inquiries for the future, perhaps.

“Hey, Master Merlin, what do I need to do today?”

“I think you need a day off, Hisirdoux.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, Hisirdoux, you may. Go off with your friends or something. Enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks, Master Merlin. And I will.”

And at that point, he ran off to go see Claire and Jim. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, but I do crave some adventure. Wanna come?” Jim invited.

“Sure, where are we headed?”

“Let’s go to the ice cream shop, they have new flavors.” Jim exclaimed.

“Wow, Jim, that is quite an adventure, what made you think of that?” Claire said, sarcastically.

Jim laughed. He just wanted to go there to get a new flavor.

Douxie on the other hand, was getting tired of his same old, same old. But he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to intervene. 

There was a hospital in the block next to the ice cream shop. And a shocking surprise they did see.

“Isn’t that Merlin?” Claire asked then pointed towards Merlin who was in a hospital bed, getting transferred to the emergency room.

Douxie looked quickly and then ran across the street, almost getting hit, and asked everyone what was wrong and why he's in a hospital bed.

The woman told him, “It looks like he tried to commit suicide. He is in critical condition, he must get to the emergency room. Please excuse us.”

The passing cars had a glimpse of what had happened and Claire and Jim finally got over there. Everyone was concerned. And Douxie just kept screaming and ran to the ER…………

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading.


End file.
